User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Sophia reacts to: A weird skit I did
Sophia: Hello! I'm Sophia, and I'm gonna take a look at a skit Chilly made back in 2017. (Christopher's house. A sleep-over is going, with Clara, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Gianna and Lucille.) *'Sophia:' Hmm, this is interesting. Jade: Soo, do you know about that big museum? *'Sophia:' What museum? Sorry, haven't heard about it. Narrator: 2 months later... *'Sophia:' I'm kinda surprised that the narrator doesn't speak anymore nowdays! (Christopher comes out, but he's much more muscular.) *'Sophia:' Okay, how did he get really muscular THAT fast? It usually takes longer than two months. Christopher: Hey, I'm just going in to try to get directions to wherever Jade is. Arturo: Ah, that girl. Okay, come in. *'Sophia:' To be honest, you should've asked him instead. (Christopher runs in. Inside are Scarlett, Hailey, Lexi, Malia, Sophia, Clara, Julianna, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Reese and Nova.) *'Sophia:' Hey, I see Tessa! Scarlett: Hey, Chrissy! *'Sophia:' To be honest, I don't really call him that anymore. And how are they not falling in love as soon as they saw Christopher? Jade, Gianna & Lucille: Hey, Chri- *all shocked, then fall in love* Oohh~! *run up to Christopher and hug him* *'Sophia:' Okay, that's an exception. (Scarlett, Hailey, Lexi, Malia, Sophia, Clara, Julianna, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Reese and Nova also fall in love and hug him, giggling.) *'Sophia:' This is kinda weird. A bunch of ladies hugging a single man? Sorry, not my taste anymore...I guess? (They begin to shake harder. Their giggling gets higher pitched and slightly louder. Their bodies begin to inflate.) Christopher: What's happening?! (They begin shaking and vibrating violently, looking like they're about to explode.) Christopher: NO, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLODE?! (They stop.) *'Sophia:' What is going on? Julianna: What? (Their bodies inflate more.) Christopher: PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE GONNA EXPLODE!!! (Their bodies inflate even more.) Sophia & Julianna: *giggling* Christopher: NO! NO! NO! NO! STOP! STOOP! STOOOOOPPPPP!!! I LOVE YOU, GALS! Sophia & Julianna: We love you, too~! *both giggle* (Their giggling pitch starts to get lower as their bodies keep inflating.) *'Sophia:' Okay, at this point, this is getting freaky. How did I get the ability to swell up like a balloon?! (Richard walks in.) *'Sophia:' Hey, it's Rick! (We go into Sophia and Julianna's bodies to see that there's an inflatable bomb inside them.) *'Sophia:' ...I have a question. How did that bomb get inside my stomach in the first place? I'd start choking if I tried to eat one! Christopher: *to Clara, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Gianna and Lucille* CAN WE KISS BEFORE THEY EXPLODE?!?!?!?! Clara: Sure. *kisses Christopher* Tessa: *kisses Christopher* Jennifer: *kisses Christopher* Josephine: *kisses Christopher* Gianna: *kisses Christopher* Lucille: *kisses Christopher* *'Sophia:' Okay, but...why kiss when you have a threat to deal with? Sophia and Julianna's bodies keep inflating, untill they explode (no blood or gore), taking Christopher, Clara, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Gianna and Lucille all down with it. *'Sophia:' ... *is creeped out* Suddenly, Christopher, Clara, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Gianna and Lucille all wake up! Christopher, Clara, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Gianna & Lucille: YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *'Sophia:' Oh, I get it now! It was a dream for the entire time! THANK GOODNESS! ...Well, that's it, folks! See you next- *notices that her body is beginning to inflate* AAAH! HELP! MY FEARS WERE TRUE! Plot twist: This was actually all a dream. Category:Blog posts